


Wikipedia, the Free Encyclopedia

by roseisreturning



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Ace Beth Week, Asexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseisreturning/pseuds/roseisreturning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which identity crises come in pairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wikipedia, the Free Encyclopedia

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: casual ableism, discussion of death, general negativity

"Yeah. Beth. Your name's Katja, right?" You fuck it up, and realize it immediately. Two syllables-- _cat-juh_. You make an effort to rectify this--"I speak fucking Russian and I get 'Katja' wrong, Jesus Christ."

"It's okay," she says.

"My sister's name. God--"

You're not sure if Katja is speaking or not. You hear  _some_  kind of noise from the other end, and there is  _some_  kind of movement on your screen, but you can't actually make anything out.

"Is everything okay over there?" you ask. (You remember that the email she sent you sounded almost life-or-death, URGENT, all caps, first thing in the subject line.)

"We're clones."

Jesus fucking Christ. Even on the other side of the Atlantic you're crazy.

"Right."

"You're police, ja?"

"Haven't heard shit about clones."

"Elizabeth--" (The picture gets clear enough for you to make out her face again. Your face. Your face saying your name, fucking up your already-fucked-up life with your fucked-up brain because that's what you  _do_.)

All you can say is: "It's Beth."

"You have to trust me," Katja says.

Her voice is too much like your own for you to mean it, but you nod. "I'll check it out, okay? Run us through some software, that kind of thing..."

"You'll tell me if you find someone else."

"Yeah, yeah."

She's right.

At least, there are too many of you to explain with anything else.

After another conversation with the German--you are starting to wish you had let her call you Elizabeth, starting to wish you could recreate that distance you'd had before you called her  _sister_  and she called you  _clone--_ it is decided that  _they,_ these people who are but aren't you, are your responsibility.

Dreadlocks is freaking out in all the wrong ways, and mid-monologue you’re starting to think that it would have been easier to tell Suburbs first.

"So, uh, it’s totally possible that we’re clones or whatever. Like, whoever it was—they’d have to be pretty advanced technologically speaking, but ethically— Conversation wouldn’t have been as active, but even—"

"So it’s not impossible?"

"No. Definitely not impossible."

"Shit."

"Yeah, uh, it makes sense, right? That they’d be killing us."

"You think it’s the scientists?"

"Don’t you? I mean, there are killers with profiles, and there’s us..." She doesn't seem so much terrified as intrigued. "Maybe they have all their answers."

"Jesus. How’d they even do it?"

"Just check out the Wikipedia page, okay? I can’t figure out anything concrete right now. Sorry. Tell me if there’s anything else I should know."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

You definitely should have told Suburbs first.

Because two Wikipedia pages later (cloning being your first, linking to asexual reporduction because, like, you havne’t slept in three days, sorry), Google has autofilled “asexual…” to “asexual people.”

And because seventy-two hours is too long to go without sleep, you click it, leading you, one of too many Beths, to your third Wikipedia page of the night.

Asexuality - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

_Asexuality (or nonsexuality) is the lack of sexual attraction to anyone, or low or absent interest in sexual activity._

It’s probably not something you should even be bothering with when you’re a goddamn  _clone,_ but it makes perfect sense in some weird way you can’t quite place.

You fall asleep for the first time since seeing your face as someone else’s.


End file.
